Journal For now
by Bokkaku-Sama
Summary: Ryoma's been more distant lately and his tennis skills have been lacking. What happens when the regulars find out why and get caught in the confusing web of their youngest kohai's life? Better than it sounds First story EVER Please review
1. O'chibi, Why?

Bokkaku-Sama: Well this is my first story, And I know people don't really read the author's notes, but whatever. Okay I know it's a little weak, but as the story progresses it will be good I promise you. And Please review, because I would LOVE to hear what you think, even if you just want to say hoe much it sucks! Sorry if there are spelling erros, my brother deleted my microsoft word so I have to use basic Note pad. 

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Prince of Tennis. If I did, there would be no female characters and the Tennis Players would all have hot sweaty sex all of the time!

* * *

"Ochibi..."

"..."

"Ochibi..."

"..."

"Ochibi!"

"..."

"NYA! OCHIBI!" Gold eyes snapped towards the source of the noise.

"Hai, Kikumaru-sempai?" he responded dully. Eiji stared at him with worry filled blue eyes. He frowned before turning to Oishi who was watching their practice match.

"Ochibi, I've been calling you for a while, It's your turn to serve." Eiji gave his happy go lucky smile and nya-ed. 'Ochibi' blinked before pulling a tennis ball out of his pocket and serving a, less than average, twist serve that was slower than usual.

Seigaku's mother hen frowned with worry as the match proceded. Ryoma hadn't been playing as well as normal lately, and the whole team was noticing. Ryoma was spacing out more often, and he seemed even more withdrawn than usually. Ryoma won the match but not as easily as he should have. The Seigaku regulars all shared looks unnoticed by the freshman superstar as they got dressed. They noticed Ryoma was no longer in the club house and they rushed a little and made their way outside. Looking around they saw Ryoma a few feet ahead of them making his way towards the school entrance.

Eiji leaped and tackled the poor kid, causing his stuff to fall everywhere. Ryoma scrambled to pick it all up and Momoshiro bent down to help.

"Oy, Echizen we're going out for burgers, want to come?" Momo asked handing the smaller boy a book he had dropped.

"I can't Momo-sempai, I have to get home." Ryoma replied eyes locked on the ground as he quickly made his way out the gates of Seishun Gakuen. The regulars frowned in worry when they noticed a small green notebook on the ground where Ryoma had been. Momo picked it up inspecting it carefully before handing it to Fuji.

"Hmm, seems Ryoma's keeping a journal, saa I say we read it, find out what's bugging our baby boy." Fuji's ice blue eyes opened daring anyone to disagree.

"Fuji..." Tezuka warned. Fuji turned to him anger and worry in his eyes.

"Kunimistu... If this thing tells why Ryoma has been so down lately not even YOU could keep me from reading it." He replied coldly before flipping open the cover and seeing that the date marked this entry as yesturday's. He cleared his voice and read aloud the first page.

_"Dear Journal, you are a journal, not a diary like baka oyaji says. It's almost time for school to be out. Mom gave me this for my twelveth birthday back in December, but I've decided to write in it now. She said it was so I could write down my problems and think of ways to solve them. _

_Bull shit._

_I may be twelve, but I'm not stupid. That excuse might have worked on Oyaji, but I know the real reason she gave this to me. She gifted me with this so I wouldn't run to her or oyaji, Oyaji especially, for help. _

_Dad doesn't think I know this, but I've known since I was three years old. Mom doesn't love me, I was a mistake she never wanted, and to keep her happy Dad quit tennis right before he could have become the best, he quit and stayed home to take care of me so mom could be happy and work. I guess that's why he tries so hard to make me stronger to make me better at tennis. To fufill a dream he could not. _

_Mom's jealous, I can see it in her eyes when she yells at me because Dad's not around. She's jealous that Dad spends more time with me than her, atleast thats what I think. But she doesn't admit that when she hits me, she says it's jsut because she hates me, it's just because I'm a mistake, a perminant stain on her life, a leech. _

_Dad's been gone all week on buisness trips with Ryuuzaki-sensei and since he's gone Mom's started to hit me again, it get's worse and worse each day that passes but I fear to worst has yet to come. _

_Dad called today and Mom got all excited, she answered the phone and in less than four seconds lost all the excitment in her eyes. She turned to me holding out the phone and glaring as if she wanted me to burst into flames. 'Your father want's to talk to you..' She seethed and threw the phone at me so it hit my chest hard enough to knock the wind out of me. _

_Dad asked me how I was doing, how the team was doing and if I had defeated any new opponents. When I had finished talking to him I hung up and found mom drinking in the kitchen and smoking. She glared at me before taking a long swig of her beer and throwing the bottle at me. _

_Despite my fast reflexes it hit my shoulder and I yelped as the shards of glass embedded themselves in my flesh. Suddenly she was standing infront of me and she smacked me as hard as she could, I prayed it wouldn't bruise, and she yelled at me telling me to get out of her site._

_So I hurried to my room and bandaged my shoulder. It hurts like hell and I know tennis practice tomorrow will be hell. I hope none of the sempai's notice, I don't need any pity and I'm dealign with this as best as I can. But part of me wishes they'll notice tomorrow, I can't help it I'm scared. _

_I, the one everyone calls 'Seigaku's Brat Prince' am deathly scared of tomorrow. I think my mom's going to actually kill me, the crazed look in her eye has devoured her expression everytime she looks at me. I think she'll finally snap, I'm scared for tomorrow. Baka Oyaji, come home already... please. With Nanako back at college, living on campus Mom's got every opportunity to get rid of me._

_I heard her talking to herself, muttering scenarios to tell cops. I know this must be the last night of my life. Im so scared I can't write anymore. I have to sleep, somehow. Baka Oyaji, come home... please come home." _Fuji looked up at the other regulars, shock was evident on everyone's faces.

"Ochibi's Oka-san... hits him?" Eiji gasped eyes filled with unshed tears.

"She isn't going to kill him, is she?" Oishi stared in fright.

"Damnit! NOT IF I HAVE ANY SAY IN IT!" Momo yelled out before taking off.

"Nya! Momo! Wait!" Eiji cried out chasing after the junior.

The other regulars followed as Momo led them to Echizen's house. Momo was banging on the gate spasticly and Kaidoh was trying to stop him.

"Fsshhu Baka Peach! Calm down!" Kaidoh growled. A loud ear piercing scream came from the house and they all froze where they were. Momo frantically moved to a potted plant pulling a key out form under it.

"How..?" Kawamura stared.

"No time, Echizen is in trouble!" Momo retored. Fuji nodded as they busted into the house. The was broken glass everywhere and empty beer bottles wich was soon followed by a trail of blood. They heard a voice talking and turned the corner halfway to see a tall woman, most likely Ryoma's mother, ranting and raving.

"You! You demon spawn! You have been a thorn in my side for twelve years too long. I should have gotten an abortion, but No! Your father thought it was inhumane. But now you deserve to die, you wretched little tennis slut! You think you can waltz into my life and steal everything I worked so hard for! Well you can't! You can't! Do you hear me!" She screeched shrilly as she threw the small cowering figure under her into a wall.

The regulars gasped as they realized it was Ryoma. The small freshman had multiple cuts and bruises on him, his left arm was bent at a funny angle and his right leg was obviously broken by the way the bones stuck up through the skin. Eiji gasped, tears in his eyes as he burried his face in Oishi's chest. Momo too had tears in his eyes but mostly anger. Fuji's ice blue orbs were wide in fury as the woman grabbed the small boy bye his har and lifted a knife to his throat. There was a dangerous glimmer in her eyes as she forced Ryoma's head back to expose his small pale neck.

Ryoma's golden eyes locked onto where the regulars hid and said people could only hold their breath as they saw his eyes. An unearthly color of gold rimmed in red from crying, a flury of emotions raging behind glassy eyes. They yelled out as his eyes closed at the very moment the sharp knife slit the pale skin causing deep red blood to flow freely down. The woman turned at the sound of their yell, she dropped her knife and Ryoma, and she scrammbled to escape.

* * *

Bokkaku-Sama: What did you think? I know a lot of people won't comment, but It would be nice to know if you liked it, hated it, wanted to see more, wish I would die, anything really. So pretty please press the pretty little Go button ang give me a review.


	2. READ ME I BEG YOU!

**_LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK DAMNIT LOOK!!!!!!!!_**

**_BIG NEWS_**

That get your attention? Sorry But I need your attention, I know a lot of you are probably mad that this is an author's note and not a new chapter but here's what happened.

I was in the midst of finishing off the last paragraph for chapter two when I realised... I had forgotten about the pairings. Crap! I litereally fell anime style -.-"

So I was thinking about it long and hard, I kind of want this to be an OT5, but I've never written one of those before. Actually I've never written a Yaoi pairing before, But I dispise non Yaoi pairings... I know -sweatdrops- So this is how it's going down.

You lovely viewers will tell me, in a comment to this note, the pairings you want. It can be any crazy pairing, the couple doesn't even have to be from Seigaku because 'eventually' I'm going to put all the schools in here. Any pairing's at all, with any amount of people in the pairing, as long as NO females are included. The ending results will not be by votes, but what looks good to me. So tell me who you want with who!

Thank you for your time

xxx

Bokkaku-Sama


	3. DEAR GOD IM SO SORRY

_**I Apologise Profusely and Sincerly**_

I know you don't want to read this. Most of you are cursing at the screen, and I really truly am sorry. This story is temporarily on hold. Let me tell you my reason, _**NOT**_ my excuse.

You see while writing the second chapter I started to worry about the pairings, so I asked all of you for your imputs. And as I was side-tracked witht he pairings, I lost my way back to the story and am having difficulty continuing.

As I tried to force myself to continue, new thoughts gathered in my head for another story and so I started to work on that. This story **_WILL_** be continued eventually I swear on my _**SOUL**_ it will!

I know you probably never want to read another thing I write, and I can accept this because, I'm pissed of at myself as well. Ah the joys of being a procrastinator.

I hope you can find it in you hearts to forgive me, and read the new story I am starting. Do _**NOT**_ forget the story is only _**TEMPORARILY**_on hold!

Thank You Very Very Much

Bokkaku-Sama

PS: As to not spoil the Fanfiction net name If you wish to write mean or otherwise comments with vulgar language, please write them to my E-mail address of BokkakuChan (at) yahoo (.) com.

Once again I thank you for your loyalty to this point, and farther for those of you who do not hold this writers block against me.


	4. Waiting

Bokkaku-Sama: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Yes I am back with a new chapter! Sorry if it's short! Atleast i wrote XD! OMG! You people are so kewl! I'm so happy that everyone understood my writers block! And also i go so many reviews and stuff! .

I got 1767 hits! WOAH O.o 51 reviews! XD so much love! 13 favs! 36 alerts! and 6 c2s (what's that?)

I would like to thank the following for Comments/Favs/Reviews/Alerts/c2s

**emo.cherry.**

**ChibisukeGirl**

**Nala1414**

**katiebell108**

**japananimelover**

**alicekyli380**

**merichuel**

**Sprig**

**eiarim.miraie**

**animegurl088**

**Kaiserin Tammy**

**raining nights**

**hysterical laughter**

**Tuli-Susi**

**christineLSL**

**-w-e-i-r-d-b**

**Empress Satori**

**cherushiichan**

**pklwsl**

**SecretSnow**

**smrtangel**

**kokoro621**

**DarkFairylover**

**FlyingShadow666**

**lvlconfusedazn**

**xquisittexabie**

**Lolly and Pumpkin**

**DemonGirl13**

**Sweet Obsidian Rain**

**incomplete13**

**SilkStar**

**raining nights**

**angelady**

**DreamFreak336**

**TangerineTea**

**akira kaiji**

**Seer Vixion**

**xXKillorbeKilledXx**

**The Mind Eye**

**Shadow-of-Roses**

**Ryoko Echizen**

**jensenluv**

**iyako**

**geetac**

**gamrog**

**echo-waters**

**crystal yuy  
****SleepingTensai**

**SleepingSun08**

**OnlyInDarknessCanWeSee**

**Mage Firestorm**

**Ellryn**

**Dark Mind and Saddened Sou****l**

**Arada**

**gothikflower's fortress of fanfiction**

**Yaoi Favorites Mini.Naura**

**Stories that Rule**

**RyomaxOT5**

**Loving Everything**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, If I did the show would be banned because of too much tennis porn p

* * *

Last Time on Journal

"Hai Kikumaru-sempai?"

"Ochibi I've been calling you for a while, It's your turn to serve."

"Hmm seems Ryoma's been keeping a journal, saa I say we read it, find out what's been bugging our baby boy."

"Dad doesn't think I know this, I've known since i was three years old. Mom doesn't love me, I was a mistake she enver wanted."

"I think my mom is actually going to kill me, the crazed look in her eye has devoured her expression everytime she looks at me. I think she'll finally snap, I'm scared for tomorrow. Baka Oyaji, come home already... please."

"You! You demon spawn! You have been a thorn in my side for twelve years too long! But now you deserve to die you wretched little tennis slut!"

* * *

The regulars ran to Ryoma's bruised and battered form as emotions rangeing from fear and shock to anger and hatred clouded their minds.

"O-och-chibi..." Eiji exploded in tears, clinging to Oishi once again as sobs wracked his acrobatic frame. Oishi tried to sooth him while keeping a watchful eye on Echizen's limp body.

Tezuka kneeled at Ryoma's left, Fuji at his right while Kawamura and Kaidoh aplied pressure to the wound on the freshman's neck, trying to stop the blood from flowing out. It proved futile when Echizen grew paler and his heart beat slowed.

"Tezuka... Tezuka he's not breathing..." Fuji shakily steadied his own breathing fighting back sobs and tears.

"Buchou... say he'll be okay..." Momo whispered in fear.

"I can't say that Momoshiro." Tezuka replied truthfully locking eyes with Fuji from across the little prince's still body. Kaidoh and Kawamura snapped their head's in their Buchou's direction at his words.

"No... NO! Oy Echizen! Wake up! This isn't funny, stop playing around!" Momoshiro shook his head in denial as he shouted out at the none responsive boy.

"Momo!" Oishi snapped, seeing that the Junior's words were only making Eiji cry harder. Momo sank to his knees crying out as he banged his fists on the ground.

Inui entered the room to tell them that an ambulance was on it's way and would be here soon. With nothing left to say it became deadly silent in the house, save for Eiji's sobs and occasional mumbles of 'why'

True to Inui's word the ambulance arrived as medics ran inside towards the fallen boy's body. In their rush they tried as carefully as possible to set him on a stretcher and into the vehicle.

"Excuse me, one of you may ride with him if you would like." The medic announced, pity in his eyes as he stared at the somber group. Tezuka, who now held a tearing Fuji to his chest, looked to Momoshiro and told him to ride with them. Not needing another word Momo hopped into the ambulance as it sped away.

"Minna! Let's head towards the hospital, Inui call a cab, Oishi call Ryuuzaki-sensei!" The buchou order trying his best to stay calm. He had always been taught that, in a situation like this, it's best to keep everyone calm. So Inui called a cab, and Oishi called Ryuuzaki-sensei after handing over a silent Eiji to Kawamura. The cab arrived and the regulars rushed off after the ambulance.

Once they arrived at the hospital they were lead into a small waiting room where they saw Momoshiro sitting on a stiff plastic chair. He was slouched down, eyes red with tears as he held his head with his hands. They all gathered around him, sitting in the extra plastic putrid chairs. Kaidoh put a comforting hand on Momo's should before going to sit next to Inui, who for once did not have his notebook out.

They all situated themselves in comfortable positions for the long wait ahead of them. Eiji lay silently curled up in Oishi's lap, while the green eye'd boy stroked long strand of red hair in a soothing manner. Fuji sat with his head resting on Tezuka's shoulder next to him Kawamura sat slouched fiddling with his fingers in a sign of nervousness. Kaidoh and Inu's hand we're barely brushed next to each other so as too give comfort without a wide public display.

Silence and tension were so thick it could be cut with a knife. No one spoke, what could be said without causing more damage to an already delicate situation? And just as the silence had reached it's peak loud shouts were heard outside the room. The first voice yelled out angrily at the nurses with threats and commands.

"Where is he?! How is he?! TELL ME! IS HE OKAY?!?!? WHAT HAPPENED?!?!? NO! I NEED TO SEE HIM! Let me see him! please..." Sobs echoed as a second familiar voice called out, "Get a hold of yourself Nanjiroh!" Two figures walked into the waiting room, one of which was Ryuuzaki-sensei. With her was a scruffy looking man. He had messy short brown hair, a stubbled chin, and he wore a brown monk yukata. His eyes were red rimmed and he plopped down into a chair ungracfully shaking slightly.

The regulars had looked up when they heard them enter and were relieved to see Ryuuzaki-sensei and questioning glances were sent towards the man. Momo looked thoughtfully at him before gasping.

"Your'e that old pervert who ran in to my bike with your own!" The 'old pervert' looked up before giving a very familiar smirk.

"Che. Your the brat that got me in trouble with Ms. Shiba! What are you doing here?" He gave a snort. Ryuuzaki-sensei turned to him and gave him a small sad smile.

"Nanjiroh, these are Ryoma's teamates. They're the ones who found him." At those words the man exploded.

"WHAT! Oh god! What happened? How badly was he hurt?! Please I need to know!" The man 'Nanjiroh' sobbed.

"Minna, this is Echizen Nanjiroh, Ryoma's father." At this the regulars gasped.

"What happened to my boy?" Nanjiroh questioned biting back a sob.

"IF YOU'RE HIS FATHER WHERE WERE YOU WHEN RYOMA NEEDED YOU?!?!?! YOU'RE PSYCHO WIFE WAS ABUSING HIM! SHE SLIT HIS GODDAMN THROAT!" Momo bellowed out all his anger and frustraiton letting loose.

"What? No! Rinko? Rinko wouldn't do that to her own child! She may not have wanted him, but she would never harm him!... She.. she..." nanjiroh stopped, deep in though when his eyes widdend and he began to shake.

"Oh god, how could I have not seen it earlier! She never wanted him, she was always jealous that I spent more time with him... how could she?" The man sobbed angrily as RYuuzaki-sensei put a comforting arm around him. Silence ressumed for another three minutes when the surgeon stepped into the room. He pulled off his mask and gave a sympathetic look the the group gathered. The all looked up at him, standing quickly eagerly waiting news. The surgeon ducked his head as Nanjiroh asked seriously "How is he?" The surgeon looked up at them, he always hated this part of his job. These poor people, most of them teens, would be devestated to know. He took a deep breath before replying in a steady voice,

"We did all we could..."

* * *

Bokkaku-Sama: Oooh Cliffy! -hides- Don't hurt me! He lives... I think... -runs while dodging sharp objects-

* * *

Review! Review! Review! 


End file.
